Estamos en Hyrule-ttebayo
by larareshiram97
Summary: Qué pasaría si el Equipo Kakashi, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto y Akatsuki cayeran en el reino de Hyrule? Ahora esto es un fic en conjunto con pokemongraymaster. !CAP 8! Historias en el Rancho Lon lon
1. Accidente tiempo-espacial

Esta loca idea se me ocurrió cuando jugué en mi celular un juego de Zelda hackeado donde usabas a Naruto en lugar de Link.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes son del genio Shigeru Miyamoto.

Estamos en Hyrule-ttebayo

Capítulo 1: Un accidente tiempo-espacial.

El equipo Kakashi, conformado por Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sai, con la ayuda de Hinata Hyuuga, estaba de misión para atacar a una de las guaridas de Akatsuki.

-¡tenemos que atraparlos-ttebayo!-Naruto iba al frente y era seguido por Hinata y Sakura. Kakashi iba atrás y Sai iba sobre Naruto volando en un pájaro de tinta.

El equipo se detuvo al ver a toda la organización de Akatsuki frente a ellos.

-vaya, apenas vamos saliendo y ya nos encontramos a un jinchuuriki-dijo Kisame

-Naruto, debemos irnos. No podemos contra todos los Akatsuki juntos-dijo Kakashi

-este fue el peor momento para atacar-dijo Sai

-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata

-Naruto, ¡ellos quieren atraparte!-dijo Sakura

-¡maldición! ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¿Eh?-el Uzumaki sintió 3 presencias más

Sobre un árbol estaban Orochimaru, Kabuto y "Sasuke"

-¡¿qué hace esta serpiente aquí, um?!-dijo Deidara

-¡SASUKE!-gritó Naruto

-Hmp-este sólo hizo su monosílabo y luego miró con odio a Itachi

-hemos pasado por el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo, que casualidad-dijo Orochimaru

-algo está pasando-dijo el líder de Akatsuki, Pain

De pronto una luz azul apareció en medio de ellos y se transformó en un vórtice que empezó a succionarlo todo.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!-Naruto fue succionado por el vórtice junto con Sakura, Sai, Hinata y Kakashi

-¡Sasori!-gritó Deidara al ver que Sasori también fue succionado

El vórtice succionó también a Orochimaru, Kabuto y Sasuke, luego comenzó a aspirar a los demás miembros de Akatsuki: Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Konan y Pain, quien no pudo usar un campo gravitacional para salvarse.

En otra dimensión:

El reino de Hyrule, un lugar con prados verdes, profundos bosques, templos antiguos, un vasto lago, altas montañas y un árido desierto.

2 personas caminaban por el lago de Hylia:

La princesa Zelda, la herdera al trono del reino y Link, el héroe del tiempo, el elegido de las diosas.

-es un bonito día-dijo Zelda observando las cristalinas aguas del lago

-sabía que le gustaría, princesa-le dijo Link

-Link, te he dicho un montón de veces que no me digas así, sólo llámame Zelda-

-está bien, princesa Zelda-

-¡Link!-

-¡era broma!-se defendió el chico

Una extraña luz apareció en el cielo

-¿qué es eso?-

Un extraño agujero azul se abrió en el aire y cayeron en el lugar los shinobi de Konoha y Sasuke.

-¿quiénes son ellos?-dijo Link, algo confundido

-ah…mi cabeza-dijo Naruto

-¿Dónde estamos Kakashi-sensei?-preguntó Sakura

-no tengo idea-respondió el jounin

-¿Ustedes quienes son?-los interrogó Link

-ah.. ¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki!-se presentó el rubio

-yo soy Sakura Haruno-

-me llamo Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake-

-yo-yo s-soy Hinata Hyuuga-dijo la tímida Hyuuga

-hmp, Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Sasuke molesto

-yo soy Link-

-Y yo soy Zelda, soy la princesa de este reino…. ¡Link! ¡Cuidado!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡ese chico tiene una energía maligna enorme en su interior!-Zelda señaló a Naruto

-podría ser….-dijo Link-¡un seguidor de Ganondorf!-Link desenvainó la espada maestra y atacó a Naruto pero este esquivó el ataque

-¡oye! ¿Por qué me atacas-ttebayo?-

-¡a mí no me engañarás! ¡Sé que sirves a Ganondorf!-

-¿Gano-qué?-

-¡Link detente!-Zelda se puso entre ellos-¿Zelda?-

-tiene una energía maligna en su interior, pero él no es malvado, tal vez ni siquiera es consciente de esa energía-

-eso es porque Naruto es un jinchuuriki-dijo Kakashi

-¿qué es un jinchuuriki?-preguntaron Link y Zelda

-un jinchuuriki es una persona que tiene sellada en su interior a una de las nueve bestias con cola o bijus, Naruto posee al más poderoso de los bijus: el zorro de nueve colas o Kyuubi-

-entonces esa energía es de ese zorro y no de él ¿cierto?-preguntó Zelda

-así es-

-zorro estúpido-dijo Naruto molesto

-perdón por haberte atacado-se disculpó Link

-no importa-

-¿de donde son ustedes?-preguntó Zelda

-de Konoha-respondieron excepto el Uchiha

-¿Konoha? ¿Dónde es eso?-dijo Link confundido

-es la aldea ninja oculta del país del fuego-les dijo el Hatake

-no se nada de ningún país del fuego-dijo Zelda

-oh no, ¡estamos en medio de la nada! ¡Jamás volveremos a la aldea!-Sakura comenzó a alterarse

-e-estamos perdidos-dijo Hinata

-tranquilas-Kakashi intentó calmarlas-¿podríamos ir a discutir la situación en un lugar más cómodo?-

-claro, vamos a mi castillo-dijo Zelda

Zelda y los ninja subieron a un carruaje mientras que Link fue en su yegua, Epona.

…..

Mientras tanto, en la arboleda sagrada del bosque de Farone:

-¡por Jashin-sama! ¿Qué pasó?-dijo Hidan

-no sabemos-dijo Kakuzu-¡y ese tal Jashin no existe!-

-¡Jashin es real y te va a lanzar una maldición por tacaño!-

-¡podrían callarse por favor!-gritó Pain-¡estamos en medio de la nada! ¡No hay tiempo para sus estúpidas peleas!-

-Pain-Konan trató de calmar al alterado líder de Akatsuki

-lo sentimos Pain-sama-dijeron Hidan y Kakuzu al unísono

-vaya, vaya, puedo detectar varias energías muy poderosas y malignas aquí-

-¿quién dijo eso?-preguntó Sasori

-¿quién eres?-le preguntó Itachi a un hombre de enorme tamaño, de piel oscura, cabello rojo y llevaba ropa negra y una capa

-jaja no me conocen, es obvio que son nuevos por aquí-

-¿quién eres?-preguntó Itachi de nuevo

-soy la encarnación de la venganza, el odio, soy las pesadillas de todos los habitantes de este reino. ¡Soy el supremo rey de la maldad, "Ganondorf"!-

-eres muy poderoso, puedo sentirlo-dijo Pain

-tu también, tal vez ustedes puedan ayudarme-dijo Ganondorf con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

-¿qué te hace creer que te ayudaremos, um?-le dijo Deidara

-¿y que me vas a hacer? Rubiecita-

-¡MALDITO! ¡MI ARTE TE HARÁ VOLAR EN PEDAZOS!-Deidara comenzó a moldear arcilla mientras los demás Akatsukis gritaban ¡NO! Y fueron a refugiarse

Deidara detonó su escultura

-¡KATSU!-una gran explosión azotó el lugar

Sin embargo, Ganondorf no recibió daño y los tríangulos de la Trifuerza brillaban en su mano

-jajaja jajaja, no matarás con una explosión al señor de las tinieblas, ¡TENGO UNA DE LAS PARTES DE LA TRIFUERZA! ¡EL TRIANGULO DE LOS DIOSES!-gritó mostrando su mano

-¡no me haga daño! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!-gritó el enmascarado

-imposible, no le hizo nada-dijo Deidara en estado de shock

-tu poder es grande y puedo sentir que el de ellos también, ¿qué les parece si se unen a mí para buscar los otros dos fragmentos de la Trifuerza y dominar el mundo?-

-mmm… está bien, nos uniremos a ti-dijo Pain-nosotros somos Akatsuki, una organización que planea dominar el mundo para eliminar las guerras. Y yo soy Pain, quiero hacer a la paz por medio del dolor-

-la paz por medio del dolor-repitió Ganondorf-me gusta tu filosofía-

-pero a cambió me darás un fragmento de ese triangulo de los dioses-

-hecho-

Continuará…

Y este es el primer capítulo, ¿qué pasará con el equipo Kakashi en el castillo de Hyrule? ¿Qué plan usarán Ganondorf y los Akatsukis para conseguir la Trifuerza? ¿Dónde quedaron Kabuto y Orochimaru?

Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo. ¡Dejen reviews!

Soy larareshiram97.

Sayonara.


	2. Alianzas y explicaciones

Aquí les traigo el cap. número 2. Que bueno es saber que les gusta la idea de este fic, me llegó de un momento a otro pero me encantó el resultado.

Disclaimer: Naruto y The Legend of Zelda no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión y para ustedes

Estamos en Hyrule-ttebayo

Capítulo 2: Alianzas y explicaciones

Zelda, Link y los ninja de otra dimensión llegaron al grandioso Castillo de Hyrule

-¡es enorme!-dijo Sakura impactada

-e-es un c-castillo muy lindo-tartamudeó Hinata

Naruto estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión, mientras que Sasuke sólo se quedo mirando

-(turistas)-pensó Link

-a todos les gusta el castillo de Hyrule, ahora entremos-dijo Zelda

Una vez que entraron, Zelda los guió hasta una habitación en la que podían sentarse a conversar tranquilamente

-¡este lugar es fabuloso dattebayo!-

-pero lo importante ahora es saber ¿porqué llegamos aquí?-dijo Kakashi

-algo debió haber pasado con las dimensiones del espacio-tiempo, ¿Zelda puedes usar tu magia para detectar algún problema en las dimensiones?-preguntó Link

-creo que puedo hacerlo-Zelda comenzó a concentrarse, un aura dorada la cubrió por un breve tiempo y luego abrió los ojos-¡oh no!-

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron todos

-es… Ganondorf-

Link frunció el ceño y apretó los puños mientras que los shinobi dijeron: ¿Quién?

-les explicaré-Zelda comenzó a contarles la historia de Ganondorf-Ganondorf era el rey de los Gerudo, una tribu de ladrones que vivió hace 100 años en el desierto de Gerudo. Los Gerudo eran solamente mujeres, una vez cada cien años nacía un hombre Gerudo que se convertiría en el rey. Ganondorf se obsesionó con el poder e intentó dominar el reino con el poder de la "Trifuerza"-

-¿y qué es esa Trifuerza?-preguntó Sasuke, quién no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que partieron al castillo

-la Trifuerza es la fortuna del mundo, contiene la esencia de las diosas creadoras de Hyrule. Puede conceder cualquier deseo a su portador. Ganondorf trató de obtener la Trifuerza, pero su corazón era malvado y por eso sólo se quedó con uno de los tres fragmentos: "La Trifuerza del poder". Los demás fragmentos: el de la sabiduría y el del valor, nos eligieron a Link y a mí. Con la Trifuerza del poder logró dominar el reino y convertirse en el rey de la maldad, pero el poder lo cegó y quería más y más poder, él me secuestró para robarme la Trifuerza de la sabiduría. Pero Link me salvó y derrotó a ese rey maligno con la legendaria espada maestra-

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-preguntó Naruto algo confuso

-cuando derroté a Ganondorf los sabios lo sellaron en el reino maligno para que nunca pudiera regresar-dijo ahora Link-él descubrió como romper el sello y la ruptura de este fue lo que provocó todo esto-

-entonces sólo volveremos hasta que él sea derrotado-dijo Kakashi mirando su libro de Icha-Icha Paradise

Un temblor sacudió todo el castillo

-¿qué fue eso?-preguntó la pelirrosa

-¡algo pasa en la ciudadela!-Link se puso en marcha y los demás se limitaron a seguirlo

Ciudadela de Hyrule:

-¡Akatsuki!-dijo Naruto al ver unos sujetos con capas negras que tenían nubes rojas estampadas

-¡Ganondorf!-dijo Zelda al reconocer al rey maligno

-jajaja, pero si es la princesa Zelda-dijo el Gerudo

-¿quiénes son ese montón de freaks que vienen contigo?-

-¡¿a quién llamas freak?! Hum-la furiosa voz de Deidara se hizo presente

-son Akatsuki, ninjas renegados, son los criminales más buscados de nuestro mundo-explicó el ninja copia

-te presento a mis nuevos aliados princesa, ¡AKATSUKI!-

-¿ese Ganondorf se unió a los Akatsuki?-dijo Sakura

-bien, basta de charlas, ¡ahora dame la Trifuerza!-

-si te atreves a acercarte a Zelda, ¡tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver!-Link desenvainó la espada maestra dispuesto a luchar

-este no es un buen momento para luchar, son muy fuertes y no podemos contra todos juntos-dijo Sai apareciendo de la nada

-¿Sai, en donde estabas?-le preguntó el Uzumaki

-desperté en esta aldea y ahora acabo de verlos-respondió-pero tenemos que escapar ya-

-¡NO ESCAPARÁN DE MÍ!-Ganondorf se lanzó volando directo a ellos-

-¡Viento de Farore!-Zelda emitió una luz verde y teletransportó a todos a un lugar seguro

-¡maldición!-el rey Gerudo estaba muy molesto-tendremos que pasar a la segunda parte del plan: tomar la ciudadela y el castillo de Hyrule-

-empecemos-Sasori sacó a sus marionetas y comenzó a atacar a los ciudadanos

-jibaku bunshin no jutsu(jutsu clon de bomba suicida)-Deidara envió sus clones bomba a varios lugares de la ciudadela y luego los detonó causando grandes explosiones

-suiton: dai bakusui shoha(elemento agua: gran explosión de agua colisión de olas)-Kisame creó una ola enorme que inundó casi toda la ciudadela

-yo me encargo del resto, ustedes váyanse-dijo Pain

-bien, destruye el lugar mientras tomamos el castillo-Ganondorf se fue con los demás Akatsukis y Pain quedó sólo

-¡shinra tensei!(juicio divino)-una gran onda de repulsión destruyó la ciudadela completa, dejándola en ruinas

-un pueblo perdido, es un pequeño precio a pagar por la paz mundial-

….

Arboleda sagrada del bosque de Farone:

Luego de escapar de la ciudadela, el grupo apareció en la arboleda sagrada

-esa alianza entre Akatsuki y Ganondorf nos tiene en grave desventaja-dijo Kakashi

-las únicas armas que pueden dañar a Ganondorf son la espada maestra y las flechas de la luz, pero nos hacen falta estas últimas, para hacer las flechas de luz necesito el poder de los sabios-agregó Zelda-y no sé como podemos derrotar a Ganon si esos de Akatsuki nos impiden el paso-

-¡nosotros nos encargaremos!-exclamó Naruto-¡derrotaremos a esos tipos para que ustedes puedan pelear con Ganondorf

-esperaremos a que se separen y luego atacaremos-dijo Sai

-hmp, ayudaré sólo porque estoy atrapado con ustedes-dijo el Uchiha algo molesto por tener que ayudarlos

-y-yo también lucharé-dijo Hinata

-sí, ¡desde hoy somos un equipo! ¡Venceremos a esos sujetos y a Ganondorf!-Link levantó su espada al cielo y esta brilló con un destello azulado

-Ganondorf mandará a Akatsuki a buscarme, sólo tenemos que esperar, pero antes deberíamos buscar a los antiguos sabios para que nos den sus poderes y así podré hacer más flechas de la luz. ¿Link recuerdas donde estaban los sabios?-le preguntó Zelda

-claro, estaban en el templo del tiempo, el templo del bosque, el del fuego, el del agua, el de la sombra y el del espíritu. Tendremos que ir a cada templo, el templo del tiempo está aquí mismo en la arboleda sagrada, ¡vamos!-todos asintieron y fueron a la entrada del templo.

…

Castillo de Hyrule:

Konan salió a un balcón del castillo a observar el paisaje y vio la silueta de Pain observando las ruinas

Ella se acercó a él lentamente

-Nagato…-

-Konan-

-¿crees que con esa Trifuerza podremos conseguir nuestro objetivo?-

-si su poder es tan grande, podremos lograrlo. Podríamos tener un poder mayor al de los biju-Pain volteó hacia ella

-lo sé, pero me preocupa ese Ganondorf-

-todo saldrá bien, sé que él es poderoso y malvado, pero sólo con él podré cumplir con el sueño de Yahiko, nuestro sueño, un mundo en el que ya no habrá guerra-

-Nagato-Konan se acurrucó sobre él y este la envolvió en sus brazos-

-al fin tendremos lo que tanto hemos buscado, mi ángel-

En el trono del castillo:

Ganondorf estaba sentado sobre el trono de Hyrule, hacía tanto que deseaba estar en ese trono otra vez

-¡atención! ¡Necesito que busquen a la princesa Zelda! Tengo varios lugares donde sé que tendrá que estar tarde o temprano, asignaré cada lugar a dos de ustedes, Deidara y Sasori ustedes irán al templo del tiempo-

-¿a donde irá Tobi? Ganondorf-sama debe recordar que Tobi es un buen chico y no le gusta ir a lugares tenebrosos, Tobi quiere ir con Deidara-senpai-dijo el enmáscarado con su voz infantil

-(¿por qué aceptaron a este idiota en su organización?)-pensó Ganondorf

-Sasori no danna y yo nos encargaremos y aléjate de mí, hum-dijo tratando de alejar a Tobi

-pero Tobi quiere ir con Deidara-senpai-

-¡CÁLLATE Y LARGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡YA NO TE SOPORTO!-gritó Deidara con una venita en su frente

….

En la montaña de la muerte:

-Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke a desaparecido-

-estamos en un lugar desconocido y será difícil recuperarlo, Kabuto-dijo el sannin-pero ahora me interesa un poder muy grande que percibí en dirección oeste-

-yo también pude sentirlo, señor. Es un poder inmenso es como si fuera de un dios-

-quiero saber más acerca de él-

Continuará…..

En el próximo capítulo empieza la acción, ¡la gran batalla contra Deidara y Sasori!

Tobi: y Tobi, que es un buen chico

Deidara y yo: ¡CÁLLATE!

Perdón por la tardanza, si ustedes leen mi historia: nuevo objetivo, prometo tratar de actualizarla mañana. Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia y a los que han dejado un review (Magic ann love: recuerdo tus comentarios de nuevo objetivo, que bueno saber que estamos en el mismo país, ¿de donde eres? Yo soy de Alajuela, si tienes Facebook búscame como: Josué Lara y mi foto de perfil es una en blanco y negro en la que salgo con mi hermano).

Soy larareshiram97.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. El Templo del Tiempo

Al fin tuve tiempo para traerles este capítulo, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Naruto y The Legend of Zelda pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión y para ustedes.

Estamos en Hyrule-ttebayo

Capítulo 3: El Templo del Tiempo

-¡este lugar es genial-ttebayo!-Naruto observó maravillado el interior del templo

-este templo fue construido en el mismo lugar donde el elegido de las diosas dejó la Espada Maestra-explicó Zelda

-y aquí fue donde encontré la espada-Link los guió hasta una habitación donde había 6 símbolos en el suelo y en el centro, un pedestal con la Trifuerza grabada en él

-¿y en dónde está el sabio que buscamos? El templo termina aquí-preguntó Sai

-observen-Link sacó la Espada Maestra y la clavó en el pedestal del tiempo

Una luz azul iluminó toda la sala y unas escaleras aparecieron de la nada

-un pasaje secreto-dijo el inexpresivo Uchiha

Todos entraron y vieron a un anciano con una túnica amarilla en el centro de la sala

-héroe del tiempo-habló el anciano-ya has notado que Ganondorf ha regresado-

-Rauru, necesito el medallón de la luz, no tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo Link

-aquí tienes-Rauru le entregó a Link el medallón de la luz-busquen a los demás sabios y salven el reino-

-muchas gracias Rauru-agradeció Zelda

-oh no, ¡puedo sentir unas presencias malvadas en el templo!-dijo Rauru asustado-¡tienen un gran poder!-

Un kunai se incrustó en la espalda del sabio

-¡RAURU!-todos se acercaron al sabio que yacía en el suelo

-Link… Zelda… y tú…-Rauru señaló a Naruto-salven a este rein…-Rauru no pudo seguir hablando y murió

-jajaja ese anciano es patético para la reputación que tiene, hum-Deidara apareció desde las sombras-¿cierto Danna?-

-podría convertirlo en una marioneta excelente-dijo Sasori

-¡Akatsuki!-Naruto se puso en posición de combate

-¿quiénes son ustedes?-Zelda estaba muy furiosa con los 2 miembros de Akatsuki

-soy Deidara, ¡el mayor artista que haya existido! Hum-

-y yo soy Sasori, bien usaré la nueva marioneta que Ganondorf me dio. Kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocación): ¡Armaghoma!-

Una araña gigante con un gran ojo en su abdomen, apareció. Sasori sacó unos hilos hechos de chakra y comenzó a mover a Armaghoma directo hacia ellos.

-Katon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)-Sasuke disparó una bola de fuego hacia la araña gigante, pero no le hizo mucho daño

-¡hay que dispararle a su ojo! ¡Link dame tu arco!-Link le entregó su arco a Zelda

Zelda se ubicó detrás detrás de la araña y preparó una flecha

-no lo harás, satetsu shigure (arena de hierro: lluvia dispersa)-

-doton: doryuheki (elemento tierra: estilo pared de tierra)-Kakashi protegió a Zelda con una barrera de tierra

Mientras tanto:

Link atrapó con su zarpa a Deidara

-lo tengo-

-¡rasengan!-Naruto impactó su rasengan contra Deidara, pero resultó ser un clon-¡maldición!-

-¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco, hum? Jibaku bunshin no jutsu (jutsu clon de bomba suicida). Si no atacan al verdadero, ¡todo explotará!-

-creo que puedo hacerlo-Link sacó su lente de la verdad-¡lo tengo!, ¡ten esto Naruto con esto podrás ver al verdadero!-

-bien, kage bunshin no jutsu (jutsu multiclones de sombra)-Naruto envió sus clones contra el verdadero Deidara

Deidara esquivaba los clones de Naruto, pero sintió una descarga en su espalda

-¡chidori!-Deidara cayó al suelo

-agh.. Shi Tsu (C2)-Deidara creó un enorme dragón de arcilla-

Con Sasori:

Zelda disparó su flecha directo al ojo de Armaghoma

La araña cayó aturdida al suelo

-¡junkenho: hakke sanjuni sho! (arte del puño suave: 8 trigramas, 32 palmas)-Hinata acertó sus 32 golpes en el ojo de la araña

-¡okasho! (impacto de la flor de cerezo)-Sakura dio un golpe con su súper fuerza, el impacto fue suficiente para matar a Armaghoma

-maldición-Sasori no pudo evitar que mataran a Armaghoma porque Kakashi estaba protegiendo a las chicas. Sacó a 2 marionetas y las arrojó contra el Hatake

Kakashi las esquivó y luego descubrió su ojo izquierdo

-¡sharingan!-

Sasori usaba sus marionetas para defenderse de los kunais, shurikens y flechas que le disparaban Hinata, Sakura y Zelda

-suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu (elemento agua: jutsu dragón de agua)-Sasori esquivó el torrente de agua

Con Deidara:

Deidara empezó a disparar arcilla explosiva contra Sasuke, Naruto, Sai y Link. Ellos usaron su agilidad para esquivar las bombas.

-choju giga (imitación de imagen: súper bestias)-Sai dibujó varios tigres que atacaron al dragón de arcilla del Akatsuki-hay que destruir ese dragón-

-hmp, yo lo hago ¡chidori eiso! (lanza de los mil pájaros)-una lanza hecha de rayos salió de la mano de Sasuke y luego atravesó al dragón de arcilla

Deidara saltó del dragón antes de que este explotara

-¡kuso!-Link comenzó a atacarlo con su espada y logró hacerle un gran corte en su brazo derecho-aaag.. (no pensé que tuviera que hacer esto, pero no queda otra opción)-

Con Sasori

Las marionetas de Sasori atacaban sin parar a sus enemigos

-(si pudiera destruir esas marionetas, podríamos vencerlo) ¡esto es por Rauru! ¡fuego de Din!-Zelda creó una gran llamarada que cubrió a las marionetas-no puede ser-

-son aprueba de fuego-dijo Sasori-ahora yo también usaré el fuego-Sasori se quitó su capa, revelando su verdadero aspecto

-..es..u-una marioneta-Hinata estaba muy asustada

-es una marioneta viviente-habló Kakashi

Sasori expulsó de su cuerpo un torrente de fuego

-ahora morirán-

-shugohakke rokujuyon sho (8 trigramas: 64 palmas protectoras)-Hinata detuvo el fuego con su defensa absoluta

-te tengo-

-¿Qué?-

-¡RAIKIRI! (cuchilla de relámpago)-Kakashi atravesó a Sasori con su raikiri

El cuerpo de Sasori cayó al suelo

-será mejor ir a ayudarles-las chicas siguieron a Kakashi hasta donde sus compañeros peleaban con Deidara

-jajaja-

-¿de qué te ríes?-preguntó Naruto furioso

-de que todos morirán, este templo también. ¡El arte es una explosión! ¡Haré estallar mi alma! ¡Cuando explote todo en un radio de 10 kilómetros me convertiré en arte!-Deidara se quitó la capa descubriendo una ¡boca! En su pecho

-¡se va a estallar a si mismo!-gritó Link

-¡vámonos!-gritó Sasuke

-viento de Farore-Zelda empezó a concentrar su magia para teletransportar a todos a un lugar seguro

-¡NO ESCAPARÁN! ¡KYUKYOKU GEIJUTSU! (el arte definitivo: C0)-

…..

Pueblo de Ordon:

-¿qué es eso?-un hombre vio asustado un gran resplandor que salió del bosque, todo el suelo tembló, el legendario Templo del Tiempo, destruido por el arte definitivo.

Continuará…

Y hasta aquí llega, gracias por leer hasta aquí. Tuve que matar a Rauru, es triste pero tuve que hacerlo. En el próximo capítulo nuestros héroes llegarán al templo del bosque y también empezará el romance, las parejas de este fic: NarutoxSakura, SasukexHinata, LinkxZelda y pondré más de Pain y Konan. ¿Qué pasará con los demás Akatsukis? ¿Dónde están ahora Kabuto y Orochimaru? ¿Qué hará Tobi al saber de la muerte de Deidara? ¿A quién enviará Ganondorf para atrapar a Zelda? ¿Dejaré de hacer tantas preguntas?

Soy larareshiram97.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. El bosque perdido

TARDÉ UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS, LO SÉ PERO NO ABANDONARÉ ESTA HISTORIA. Estoy en exámenes y debo estudiar mucho (mi colegio es sólo para los mejores promedios y me exigen mucho por eso).

Disclaimer: Naruto y The Legend of Zelda pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Estamos en Hyrule-ttebayo

Capítulo 4: El bosque perdido

Un grupo de jóvenes apareció con un destello verde:

-eso estuvo cerca-ttebayo-

-¿Zelda estás bien?-preguntó Link al ver a Zelda, tenía dificultades para mantenerse de pie

-estoy bien… solo gasté mucha magia-

-está oscureciendo y debemos descansar-Kakashi miraba fijamente el cielo-acamparemos aquí, Naruto, ¿podrías ir a buscar algo de leña para hacer fuego?-

-hai, ¡vamos Sakura-chan!-Naruto se llevó literalmente "arrastrada" a Sakura en dirección al bosque

-Sasuke, Hinata, sus dojutsus pueden ser de gran utilidad, ustedes harán guardia-

-h-hai Kakashi-sensei-respondió Hinata mientras que Sasuke solo dijo "Hmp"

En el bosque:

-¡NARUTO!-

-¡oh lo siento Sakura-chan!-Naruto soltó a Sakura después de haberla arrastrado un buen rato

-no importa sólo busquemos la leña-

Naruto comenzó a recolectar madera, después de un rato ya tenía suficiente y fue a avisarle a Sakura

-¡Sak….!-calló al ver a Sakura sentada bajo un árbol, tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y por lo visto no había ayudado a buscar leña en todo ese tiempo-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y por qué no me ayudaste? Tenemos que llevar toda esta madera al campamento-

-no quiero ir al campamento-

-¿por qué? … ah ya veo (el teme) ¿aún lo quieres?-

-no, sólo no puedo soportar estar con él, me ha hecho sufrir tanto. Después de todo lo que he intentado. Le ofrecí que me llevara con él y me ignoró, todo para vengarse de su hermano-

Naruto pasó sus brazos sobre ella tratando de reconfortarla

-(Sasuke… sólo quiero olvidarlo ya estoy harta de estar sufriendo en silencio)-Sakura miró hacia su amigo rubio-(Naruto, tú siempre has estado aquí para mí. Nunca me ignoraste, siempre tratabas de llamar mi atención pero yo te ignoré, por "él" y de verdad… me arrepiento de no haberte correspondido antes)-

En otro lugar del bosque:

Sasuke vigilaba la zona con su sharingan

-Sasuke-san-Hinata trató tímidamente de iniciar una conversación

-Hmp-y él responde con su monosílabo favorito

Hinata agachó la cabeza algo triste al ser ignorada

-Hmp, deberíamos volver al campamento, ya terminó nuestro turno de vigilancia-Sasuke se fue corriendo a gran velocidad y dejó atrás a Hinata

-(seguro que esa Hyuuga se perdió, hmp ¡qué me importa!)-

Sasuke continuó su camino hasta llegar a un final SIN SALIDA

-¿pero qué? ¡Kuso! No hay salida-cuando volteó vio a unos esqueletos que caminaban hacia él-¿qué son esas cosas? ¡Ah los mataré!-Sasuke desenfundó su chokuto

Pero todo se volvió oscuro

-¡Genjutsu!-intentó usar su sharingan para deshacer la ilusión pero no pasó nada-imposible… no es un genjutsu-

-muerte-una voz tenebrosa que no parece venir de ningún lado se hace presente

De pronto 2 siluetas aparecieron frente al Uchiha

-…. Otto-san… Oka-san-

-Sasuke-le respondieron al mismo tiempo

-p-pero ustedes estaban…-Sasuke vio como los cuerpos de sus padres se llenaban de cortes y caían al suelo-¡Oka-san! ¡Otto-san!-

-hijo…-el joven Uchiha no pudo detener las lágrimas al ver a sus padres desangrarse frente a él ¿de nuevo?

-otouto-una voz siniestra llegó a sus oídos

Un ojo gigante apareció frente a él

-otouto-la voz provenía de ese ojo que tenía en el un diseño que Sasuke conocía, un mangekyou sharingan

-I-Itachi-

Luego sintió como una espada le atravesaba el estómago

-agh…-cayó al suelo-(¿qué? ¡No estoy muerto!)-

-¡Juuken! (puño suave)-abrió sus ojos y vio a Hinata destrozar a los esqueletos en mil pedazos con su taijutsu-¡SASUKE-SAN!-ella corrió hasta él para ayudarlo-¿s-se encuentra bien S-Sasuke-san?-

Sasuke se quedó viendo su rostro fijamente

-(esos ojos, sus sonrojos… ¡¿QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?!)-

-¿S-Sasuke-san?-

-ah… hmp, gracias. ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba y que sucedió?-

-Z-Zelda-san me dijo que en e-este bosque es f-fácil perderse y cuando te fuiste m-me preocupé y-y-y usé el byakugan para ver através de los árboles. Estabas en una clase de i-ilu-ilusión-dijo la Hyuuga muy nerviosa

-(se preocupó por mí)-varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente, recuerdos de cuando estaba en el equipo 7

P.V de Sasuke:

Pensé que lo había superado, pensé que había enterrado mis sentimientos y que ahora solo podía sentir odio y me equivoqué. Sakura fue importante para mí, pero sólo era mi compañera, no como Hinata, cuando tenía días libres de misiones, recuerdo haber ido a espiarla muchas veces. Ella tenía algo diferente a las demás chicas, era la única que no se lanzaba sobre mí y eso fue lo que me hizo interesarme en ella, admito que ella me gustaba, sí es algo estúpido pero no pude evitarlo. Pero un día mi vida se fue al abismo, me di cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada del dobe. Fue el segundo peor día de mi vida, el peor fue el día de la muerte de mi clan. Y justo al día siguiente Itachi vino a Konoha con ese idiota mitad tiburón y me venció. No me extrañó haber aceptado la oferta de Orochimaru, necesitaba conseguir más poder para matar a Itachi y tenía que olvidar a Hinata porque sabía que ella quería a Naruto. No tenía razones para seguir viviendo en esa aldea. Y después de estos años creí haberla olvidado pero cuando veo sus ojos, todos esos sentimientos que creí muertos vuelven a la vida. El odio que tanto me esforcé en fortalecer se hace más débil cuando la veo.

Fin del P.V de Sasuke.

-regresemos al campamento Sasuke-san-

-hai-

Campamento:

-¿por qué tardan tanto?-dijo Sai

-¡llegamos Kakashi-sensei!-Sakura y Naruto llegaron muy sonrientes-trajimos la leña-

-¿tanto duraron para eso?-les interrogó Link

Sakura se sonrojó y eso llamó la atención de todos los presentes

-¿algo que quieran compartir con nosotros?-les pregunta el Hatake

-eeh… ¡¿Y el teme y Hinata-chan?-Naruto trató cambiar el tema

-creo que están ocultando algo-dijo Zelda con una sonrisa

-(¡rayos! Ahora que hago dattebayo)-

Continuará…..

Algo corto, pero no termina aquí. En el próximo capítulo sabremos que pasó con Naruto y Sakura, ¿qué hará Sasuke con sus sentimientos hacia Hinata? ¿Y cuál será el próximo movimiento de Ganondorf y Akatsuki? ¿Y que pasará entre Link y Zelda? Todo esto en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias a Kachorro, Ice prince 93 por sus reviews y a todos los que han leído hasta aquí.

Soy larareshiram97.

Sayonara.


	5. La Región de Eldin

No pude actualizar a tiempo. Estaba castigado. En fin, mi amigo pokemongraymaster me ayudó a hacer el próximo capítulo. Ahora este es un fic en conjunto, gray es el gamer y yo soy el otaku. ¡Qué gran equipo!

Estamos en Hyrule-ttebayo

Capítulo 5: La región de Eldin

-Deidara y Sasori. ¡Fracasados! ¡Cómo fallaron! ¡Imbéciles!-Ganondorf gritaba furioso en su trono

-Nuestros enemigos han hecho una alianza, son más fuertes juntos-Pain se encontraba al lado de Ganondorf y a su lado estaba Konan

-Nagato, seguro que ya sabes a quién enviar-le dijo Konan

-en efecto, ¿Qué te parece un dúo de inmortales?-

-¿Inmortales? Eso me gusta-el rey Gerudo sonrió malvadamente al imaginar la muerte de su enemigo, Link, por parte de esos inmortales-envíalos de inmediato-

Mientras tanto:

Los demás Akatsukis estaban reunidos en una sala Itachi estaba sentado en el sofá con Kisame conversando, Tobi llorando por la muerte de Deidara mientras Zetsu trataba de callarlo y Kakuzu jugaba ajedrez con Hidan.

-¡este estúpido juego es aburrido!-Hidan perdió la paciencia por séptima vez en lo que llevaban del juego

-¡puedes calmarte! ¡Es la séptima vez que te pones a gritar, estúpido!-Kakuzu estaba harto de la conducta de su compañero

-ya empiezan otra vez…-dijo Itachi aburrido

-¡Tobi quería jugar ajedrez con Deidara-senpai!-Tobi seguía con su infantil llanto

-¡QUE TE CALLES!-le gritaron todos los demás

Pain y Konan entraron.

-Pain-sama-todos lo saludaron con una reverencia excepto Hidan

-ya llegó la parejita-Hidan empezó a reír al notarle un apenas perceptible sonrojo a Konan. Cosa que no le agradó al líder de Akatsuki

-¡aaagh!-Pain usó un pequeño shinra tensei para golpear a Hidan contra una pared

-silencio, tú y Kakuzu serán enviados directamente a detener al enemigo-

-Ganondorf les dará la ubicación-completó Konan

-me retiro-Pain y Konan se fueron

-¡este es un trabajo para el equipo zombie!-Kisame comenzó a burlarse

-¡cállate imbécil! ¡Y no comemos cerebros!-

-silencio y vámonos Hidan, el tiempo es dinero-Hidan siguió al "tesorero de Akatsuki"

-Jashin-sama te lanzará una maldición por tacaño-

Kisame vio a Itachi pensando, estaba aún más serio de lo normal (si es que eso es posible).

-¿es tu hermano cierto?-

-sí-

-aún no me has dicho porqué lo dejaste vivir-

-hmp-

…

-descansaré un rato, Konan-un joven con el pelo descolorido y muchas barras de metal incrustadas en su cuerpo se dispuso a descansar

-¿Nagato, tienes alguna idea de cómo podremos volver a nuestro mundo?-

-aún no lo sé Konan, pero creo que ese triángulo de los dioses del que nos habló Ganondorf puede ayudar, no te preocupes-

-descansa Nagato-Konan se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios-

Konan salió de la habitación para que Nagato pudiera descansar, ignorando la presencia de "alguien"

-Nagato, espero que esa chica no te esté ablandando, de lo contrario, Akatsuki necesitará un nuevo líder-un sharingan observaba desde las sombras

….

-los tengo-Sai había enviado a un pájaro de tinta para buscar a Sasuke y Hinata-están en un pueblo afuera de este bosque, en dirección hacia un volcán-

-¡el pueblo de Kakariko!-exclamó Zelda

-¡vamos a buscarlos-ttebayo!-

El grupo se fue a buscar a sus compañeros desaparecidos. Naruto miró a su compañera peli rosa y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado ayer:

Flash back:

-¡Sak….!-calló al ver a Sakura sentada bajo un árbol, tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y por lo visto no había ayudado a buscar leña en todo ese tiempo-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y por qué no me ayudaste? Tenemos que llevar toda esta madera al campamento-

-no quiero ir al campamento-

-¿por qué? … ah ya veo (el teme) ¿aún lo quieres?-

-no, sólo no puedo soportar estar con él, me ha hecho sufrir tanto. Después de todo lo que he intentado. Le ofrecí que me llevara con él y me ignoró, todo para vengarse de su hermano-

Naruto pasó sus brazos sobre ella tratando de reconfortarla

-(Sasuke… sólo quiero olvidarlo ya estoy harta de estar sufriendo en silencio)-Sakura miró hacia su amigo rubio-(Naruto, tú siempre has estado aquí para mí. Nunca me ignoraste, siempre tratabas de llamar mi atención pero yo te ignoré, por "él" y de verdad… me arrepiento de no haberte correspondido antes)-

-Sakura-chan…-antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo más, Sakura le plantó un beso en los labios

-regresemos con Kakashi-sensei-Sakura se puso de pie y le indicó a Naruto que ya debían regresar

-Sakura…-

-Naruto, lamento haberte menospreciado por Sasuke. Seguro que no vas a querer perdonarme-

-no importa Sakura-chan, si tu querías al teme yo no podía hacer nada-

-Naruto… ¿Aún sientes algo por mí?-

-sí-

-quiero darte una oportunidad. Naruto, tu eres lo que necesito, eres un hombre fantástico y me arrepiento de haberte ignorado por Sasuke-

-Sakura-chan, ¿estás segura? Si todavía sientes algo por el teme no tienes que hacer esto-

-no quiero seguir detrás de Sasuke, ya lo superé y quiero estar contigo-

-está bien-Naruto rodeó a Sakura con sus brazos-regresemos al campamento-ttebayo-

Fin del Flash back.

…

Pueblo de Kakariko:

-Sasuke-kun ¿en dónde estamos?-

-no lo sé, pero mejor quedémonos en este pueblo. Tal vez los demás vengan hacia aquí-

Unos gritos alertaron a ambos ninjas.

-¿qué f-fue e-eso?-Hinata estaba asustada

-vaya vaya, he encontrado a mis presas-un hombre había acabado con la vida de un grupo de habitantes del pueblo

-¡Akatsuki!-Sasuke reconoció la capa negra con nubes rojas

-mi nombre es Hidan, me divertiré mucho al verlos sufrir-

Hinata y Sasuke se prepararon para luchar

-los ofreceré en sacrificio a Jashin-sama-

De regreso con los demás:

El grupo estaba por llegar al pueblo, pero un ataque de fuego los detuvo.

-¿qué fue eso?-Link sacó su espada

-los he encontrado-Kakuzu apareció frente a ellos-seguro que Ganondorf me pagará muy bien por traerle sus cabezas-

Zelda disparó una flecha contra Kakuzu pero esta rebotó de su cuerpo

-eso no es bueno-Kakashi se preparó para pelear

-katon: zukokku (elemento fuego: incendio mortal)-Kakuzu disparó una ráfaga de fuego que apenas pudieron esquivar

-¡choju giga! (imitación de imagen: súper bestias)-Sai dibujó varios tigres que atacaron a Kakuzu, pero este los destruyó usando unos hilos que salían de su cuerpo

-¡gyaaaa!-Link cortó las piernas de Kakuzu con la espada maestra

-¿crees que eso me detendrá?-los hilos de Kakuzu unieron sus piernas otra vez

-¡imposible!-Kakuzu arrojó a Link varios metros por el aire de un golpe

-¡kage bunshin no jutsu!-Naruto y sus clones trataban de golpear a Kakuzu

-es muy rápido y su cuerpo es resistente, (creo que ya sé que hacer) ¡Sharingan!-Kakashi quitó la banda ninja de su ojo izquierdo

-¡quítate mocoso!-Kakuzu apartó a Naruto de una patada

Kakashi notó como el cuerpo Kakuzu hacía rebotar las flechas y kunais de Zelda y Sakura y también la espada de Link.

-(doton, usa un jutsu de doton para endurecer su cuerpo)-mientras Naruto, Link y Sai trataban sin éxito de atacar a su enemigo, Kakashi comenzó a acumular chakra de rayo en su mano

Con Sasuke y Hinata

Sasuke y Hinata no encontraban la forma de vencer a Hidan.

-¡Chidori!-Sasuke dio justo en el blanco, pero Hidan sólo se rió y lo clavó a una pared con una patada

-juuken-Hinata golpeaba a Hidan por todas partes, pero al parecer a Hidan le gustaba el dolor

El Akatsuki levantó a Hinata por el cuello

-hmm… creo que no te mataré preciosa, quiero divertirme un rato contigo-Hinata estaba temblando de miedo mientras Hidan la sujetaba.

Sasuke comenzó a sentir una furia que nunca antes había sentido y liberó el nivel 2 de su sello maldito.

-¡SUÉLTALA!-Hidan soltó a Hinata para luego salir volando por un golpe de Sasuke

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Hinata se asustó al ver el aspecto de su compañero, esas marcas negras en su rostro, sus alas y esa voz aterradora.

-¿te molesta que quiera divertirme con la chica? ¿Y ahora vienes en su auxilio? ¡Jajajaja!-Hidan estaba burlándose

-¡CHIDORI!-Sasuke formó un enorme chidori negro

-ja-Hidan lo esquivó y logró herirlo con su guadaña-perfecto-Hidan empezó a dibujar el símbolo de Jashin (un triangulo dentro de un círculo) jujutsu: shiji hyoketsu (jutsu de maldición: control de sangre poseída de la muerte)-Hidan comenzó a cambiar de aspecto. Se volvió negro y con varios huesos en Blanco. El Akatuski se clavó una estaca en su pierna derecha

-¡GAAAAAHH!-Sasuke cayó al suelo gritando de dolor

-sufre-Hidan sonreía sádicamente

-¡Hakke kusho! (8 trigramas: palma del vacío)-Hinata logró sacar a Hidan de su círculo

-(¡maldita! ¡Debo volver al círculo y matar al Uchiha!)-pero justo antes de moverse Sasuke le cortó la cabeza

-¡Joder! ¿Cómo te recuperas tan rápido del dolor?-La cabeza de Hidan seguía hablando

-¡Esto es por tocar a la mujer que amo! ¡Katon: gouryuuka no jutsu! (elemento fuego: jutsu gran dragón de fuego)-La cabeza del "inmortal" fue rápidamente incinerada

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Hinata vio como el Uchiha recuperaba su aspecto normal y quedaba inconsciente. Hinata comenzó a curar las heridas de Sasuke, en especial la que Hidan le hizo con su jutsu de maldición ya que era muy profunda.

Con Kakuzu:

-¡Raikiri!-Kakashi atravesó el corazón de Kakuzu-es el fin-

Pero ante el asombro de todos, Kakuzu seguía vivo y arrojó al ninja copia por el aire de un puñetazo

-¿Cómo sobrevivió?-Link estaba impresionado

-aún me quedan 4 corazones-todos miraron cuando 4 máscaras salieron del cuerpo de Kakuzu y empezaron a disparar técnicas de 4 de los 5 elementos del chakra

-(¿4 corazones?)-Naruto esquivó rápidamente un ataque de tipo raiton

Zelda disparaba flechas contra el corazón de fuuton (elemento viento), Link trataba de destruir el corazón de katon (elemento fuego) junto con Sai, Naruto luchaba contra el de tipo raiton y Kakashi y Sakura contra el de suiton (elem. Agua).

-¡aaaaahhh!-Link cortó en dos el corazón con su espada sagrada

Zelda le clavó una flecha al corazón de viento

-¡Rasengan!-Naruto destruyó el corazón de rayo

-¡maldición!-Kakuzu decidió ata car a Kakashi y Sakura para salvar su último corazón y apartó a Kakashi con sus hilos

Sakura estaba apunto de destruir el último corazón

-¡SHANAROOO!-iba a dar el golpe final

-¡Fuera de aquí mocosa!-con su increíble velocidad Kakuzu golpeó a Sakura en la cara

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!-Naruto empezó a enfurecer, Kakuzu se acercaba para matar a la peli-rosa-grrr-un chakra rojo comenzó a envolverlo y varias colas se levantaron atrás de él

-esa energía maligna-dijo Zelda bastante sorprendida

-(¡NO! ¡Y Yamato no está para ayudarnos!)-Kakashi estaba asustado

Una voz de odio hablaba en el subconsciente de Naruto

-¡MÁTALO!-le decía

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAA!-hubo una pequeña explosión. Cuando el polvo se disipó todos vieron con horror a Naruto transformado en su estado de 4 colas

Continuará…..

Me dejarán reviews? Dejen su opinión en el cuadro de abajo.

Perdón por haber tardado siglos, por eso les traje 3 capítulos seguidos. Esta historia seguirá hasta el final. Lean el 6 y el 7. En el 7 conocerán a mi compañero pokemongraymaster.

Soy larareshiram97, gracias por leer.


	6. El Tirano de las sombras y la confesión

Noticia: A partir de este capítulo voy a incluir a mi propio OC en el fic. Es el mismo de mi otro fic: Nuevo objetivo. Su nombre es: Josué Uchiha.

También debo decirles que cambié el Zelink por MidnaxLink. Espero que no les moleste. Es que sinceramente el final de TLOZ Twilight Princess me dejó…. ¡Ya saben! ¡Me encanta el personaje de Midna!

Estamos en Hyrue-ttebayo

Capítulo 6: El Tirano de la sombras y la confesión de un vengador.

El cuerpo de Kakuzu yacía sin vida en el suelo y Naruto aún no recuperaba el control

-¡Grooooo!-el jinchuuriki disparó una poderosa bijuudama

-¡Amor de Nayru!-Zelda logró activar su hechizo de la Diosa para proteger al grupo

-¿Cómo vamos a controlarlo?-Sai cargaba a la herida Sakura

-No tengo idea-dijo Kakashi

-Tal vez pueda hacer algo-todos miraron a la princesa-podría intentar usar mi magia para suprimir sus poderes oscuros y regresarle el control a Naruto. Pero necesito que lo mantengan quieto-

-¡Eso sería suicidio!-dijo Link al ver al zorro destruir todo a su paso

-¡Bah! ¡Yo lo haré!-Zelda fue directo hacia la bestia

-ZELDA-gritaron todos asustados

El bijuu disparó una esfera de chakra hacia ella, pero esta no recibió daño por su escudo de amor de Nayru.

-¡La luz destruye a la oscuridad!-Zelda emitió un gran resplandor dorado

-¡graaaaa!-el jinchuuriki comenzó a gritar hasta que fue regresando a su forma normal

-¡Naruto!-La piel del rubio estaba toda quemada y Zelda se desmayó

….

Patíbulo del Desierto:

Ganondorf estaba frente a un gran espejo oscuro.

-Hora de la siguiente fase-en el espejo se abrió un portal y el rey maligno entró en él

Ganondorf apareció en otra dimensión. El cielo siempre estaba nublado y oscuro. No se veía el sol. Llovían cuadritos negros del cielo. Había construcciones con un estilo arquitectónico más avanzado que él de los Hylian.

-Aquí es-

Ganondorf fue a un gran palacio y logró ver a un ser de aspecto humanoide con piel azulada.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Ganondorf. Veo que llevas una sed de venganza en tu interior-

-¡!-

-¿Quieres vengarte del mundo de la luz cierto? Eso me agrada. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Soy Zant, ¿Cómo sabe tanto de mí? ¿Quién es usted?-

-Haremos un trato. Me ayudarás a dominar el mundo de la luz y te daré mi poder-

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?-

-Por soy Ganondorf, el dios de las tinieblas, tengo el poder de la gran Trifuerza-dijo mostrando su mano-únete a mí y te daré poder, te daré el trono de este mundo y te daré la oportunidad de vengar a los Twili. Puedo darte la "inmortalidad".

-Acepto-

…...

En el trono del Palacio del Crepúsculo, la gobernante de los Twili, Midna, escuchó un ruido.

-¿Pero qué?-unas extrañas criaturas cuadrúpedas y negras con líneas rojo brillante entraron seguidas de "alguien" con una horrorosa máscara de metal-Tú… eres Zant-

-He venido por lo que es mío-

-¿Qué? ¡Espera! NOOOOO-

…..

Naruto despertó en una cama sentía bastante dolor.

-aaaghh-

-No te muevas, Naruto-

-S-Sakura-chan-

-Aún no has sanado completamente-

Sakura notó como Naruto bajó su mirada con una expresión triste.

-¿Naruto?-

-¿Lo hice de nuevo verdad? ¿La cuarta cola?-

-Naruto-

-¡Pude haber matado a todos! ¡Pude haberte lastimado!-

-¡Naruto! ¡Cálmate! Todos estamos bien-

-… no quiero lastimarte, algún día podré controlarlo. Podré controlar al kyuubi. Y ya no correrás peligro-

-Naruto… no eres un monstruo-Naruto quedó paralizado al sentir los labios de la peli-rosa sobre los suyos-yo sé que lo lograrás-

En la mente de Naruto:

-hmp, quisiera ver que lo intentaras, mocoso-gruñó el zorro de nueve colas

Con Link y los demás:

Link, Kakashi y Sai conversaban durante el almuerzo. Estaban en una posada del Pueblo Kakariko. Sasuke se estaba recuperando y comía en silencio. Zelda notó como la Hyuuga miraba al Uchiha de vez en cuando tratando de no ser descubierta.

-(mmm… Hinata, hablaré contigo luego)-

-¿Y el dobe?-Habló por primera vez el pelinegro

-Está recuperándose en su habitación, Sakura lo cuida-respondió Kakashi

-hmp-

Mientras tanto, habían muchos pensamientos en la mente de Hinata:

Flash back:

-¡Joder! ¿Cómo te recuperas tan rápido del dolor?-La cabeza de Hidan seguía hablando

-¡Esto es por tocar a la mujer que amo! ¡Katon: gouryuuka no jutsu! (elemento fuego: jutsu gran dragón de fuego)-La cabeza del "inmortal" fue rápidamente incinerada

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Hinata vio como el Uchiha recuperaba su aspecto normal y quedaba inconsciente. Hinata comenzó a curar las heridas de Sasuke, en especial la que Hidan le hizo con su jutsu de maldición ya que era muy profunda.

Fin del Flash back.

Hinata había llevado a Sasuke a la posada para que pudiera recuperarse y luego habían llegado sus compañeros con Naruto muy herido. Ella estaba enamorada del rubio hiperactivo y se preocupó mucho por él al verlo en ese estado. Pero las palabras de Sasuke no desaparecían de su mente:

"…la mujer que amo!"

¿Sasuke la amaba?

-(Yo sé que Sasuke-kun no es malvado. Su hermano mató a sus padres, Orochimaru logró manipularlo. Él no es malo. Él y yo sabemos lo que es sufrir. Desde que escuché esas palabras, no dejo de pensar en él. Siento que mis sentimientos por Naruto ya no son tan fuertes. Naruto ama a Sakura-san. Pero Sasuke dijo que me ama. ¿Debería darle una oportunidad? ¿Qué vio él en mí? Él es fuerte y guapo)-Hinata se puso totalmente roja al pensar eso último-(Debo hablar con él)-

…..

Mientras tanto en el Lago de Hylia:

-¡Ahh!-dos hombres cayeron al suelo

-¿Se encuentra bien, Jiraiya-sama?-preguntó el más joven, castaño, llevaba un uniforme de jounin de Konoha y usaba unas gafas

-Estoy bien, Josué-dijo Jiraiya, el sabio de los sapos (o también Ero-sennin {sabio pervertido})

-¿Tiene alguna idea de en dónde estamos?-

-No, ese vórtice nos trajo a otra dimensión. De eso estoy seguro-

-¡Otra dimensión! ¡Necesito volver! ¡Debo ir a visitar a los hijos de Fugaku-sama!-

-Sobre eso…-el sabio se puso serio-Itachi masacró a todo el clan. Sólo Sasuke está vivo y es un ninja renegado. Y está desaparecido ahora-

El joven de gafas se quedó paralizado.

-M-me fui a recorrer el mundo… y esto es lo que encuentro. Mi familia… ¿Cómo pudo Itachi hacer eso? ¡Le prometí a Fugaku-sama entrenar a Sasuke cuando creciera!-el joven shinobi estaba a punto de soltar sus lágrimas

-Tranquilo… ¡deben haber chicas lindas en este mundo!-dijo Jiraiya con su clásica sonrisa pervertida

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso ahora?!-dijo antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo-¡Aaah! ¡Lo siento Jiraiya-sama!-

…..

En el Bosque perdido:

-ah…-una pequeña criatura con apariencia similar a un duende y con un sombrero metálico levitaba con notable cansancio-necesito ayuda…. Zant, maldito-

Antes de desmayarse dijo una palabra:

-Link-

…...

Interior del Castillo de Hyrule:

-Caballeros-Ganondorf apareció en la entrada acompañado de un Twili-les presento a mi nuevo subordinado, Zant-

-Es un honor conocerlos-saludó el nuevo

-hum-Pain seguía igual de serio que siempre

-¡Tobi quiere jugar con Zant-san!-al Twili le salió una gotita en su cabeza al ver el comportamiento del enmascarado

….

Pueblo Kakariko:

Zelda y Link estaban entrenando con Kakashi y Sai. El ninja copia había decidido entrenar a ambos Hylian y enseñarles a usar chakra. Por otro lado Naruto ya se había recuperado gracias al poder del Kyuubi y salió a pasear por el pueblo con Sakura y se les veía muy alegres.

Pero había una chica de ojos perla que no podía estar en paz. Tenía demasiados pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien?-ella dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de Sasuke a su espalda

-Sasuke-kun… yo… estoy bien-

-No lo estás-afirmó el Uchiha-algo te pasa-

-No… y-yo estoy bien-

-Bueno… si tú lo dices. Esto…-Hinata logró ver un casi imperceptible sonrojo en el Uchiha-gracias. Por atender mis heridas. Ya puedo caminar otra vez gracias a ti-

Hinata se armó de valor y decidió preguntarle lo que tanto pasaba por su cabeza:

-¿Sasuke-kun, e-es c-cierto lo que dijiste-te frente a Hidan?-

-¿?-Sasuke no recordaba muy bien-recuerdo que me enfurecí al ver como te había atrapado y no pude contenerme, perdí el control de mi sello de maldición, no recuerdo bien lo que hice… pero, ¿No te lastimé cierto?-

-Sasuke-kun-Hinata estaba ahora más determinada-cuando explotaste por la ira dijiste que matarías a Hidan por lastimarme… y dijiste que me amabas-

-¡!-Sasuke estaba sorprendido, había perdido el control y reveló su secreto

-¿Es eso cierto?-

-Sí, lo es… yo ¡Te amo Hinata!-soltó definitivamente el Uchiha-¡Desde que estábamos en la academia! Todas esas niñas eran tan molestas, pero tú eras diferente a ellas. Tú eres especial. ¡Cuando supe que amabas a ese maldito dobe no dudé en irme con Orochimaru!-Sasuke había soltado una lágrima

Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse de la impresión. Ella siempre había perseguido a Naruto y este apenas le hablaba, mientras que Sasuke siempre estuvo enamorado de ella. Se sintió como una tonta. Jamás había pensado que alguien como el Uchiha sufrió tanto por ella.

-¡Por eso no perdonaré a Naruto!-dijo Sasuke con rabia-¡!...-pero toda esa ira desapareció al sentir a la oji-perla abrazándolo

-Sasuke-kun… es verdad que amaba a Naruto-kun. Pero eso ya quedó en el pasado. Él ama a Sakura-san. Sasuke-kun, t-tú me gustas-

Nada podría jamás haber sorprendido tanto a Sasuke como esas palabras. Lo único que hizo fue tomar el rostro de Hinata y besarla fuertemente.

-S-Sasuke-kun…-dijo antes de desplomarse en el suelo-

Sasuke hizo una pequeña sonrisa al verla ahí tan linda y sonrojada, decidió quedarse con ella a esperar a que despertara.

…..

Kakashi le dio un puñetazo a Link antes de que este desapareciera dejando en su lugar a un tronco

-Bien. Ahora que ya dominan los jutsus básicos de clones ilusorios y el de sustitución. Es hora de enseñarles algo para el ataque-Kakashi les dio a Link y a Zelda un trozo de papel-Apliquen un poco de chakra en el papel y según la reacción que tenga sabremos cuál es su tipo de chakra elemental-

Ambos siguieron la instrucción y resultó que Link tenía afinidad al katon y Zelda al suiton.

-Bien, dejaremos el entrenamiento para después. Mañana partiremos al Templo del fuego-

Continuará…

Incluí a Jiraiya para dar más comedia al fic y también para que invoque a Shima y a Fukasaku. Ya que ellos le darán a Naruto el entrenamiento para el modo sennin. Supongo que ya habrán notado este detalle: soy un autor y fan del SasuHina. Creo que quedó claro con este capítulo. ¿Me dejarán reviews?

Lean el cap7. Díganme su opinión sobre el capítulo que hizo mi compañero pokemongraymaster.


	7. Templo del fuego

Bueno, les pasaré a mi amigo pokemongraymaster:

Como querrán saber tengo un buen amigo al que lamentablemente las matemáticas lo están asesinando así que le propuse un capitulo yo y un capitulo el comenzare yo soy el gamer aquí lo lamento pero no he visto Naruto Shippuden ni el original por que lo dejaron incompleto en mi país y como soy flojo lo deje así

Advertencia: No me hago responsable si quito canon y pongo fantasías de gamer en otro juego no me juzguen

Nuevo signo: (()) notas de los escritores

Larareshiram97: Ten cuidado de no molestar a mis personajes (aunque en realidad no me pertenecen)

Pokemongray: No pasa nada "poner el símbolo de mentira en mi espalda"

Estamos en Hyrule-ttebayo

Capítulo 7: El Templo de fuego.

**Nuestro héroes han llegado muy lejos y con la muerte de Rauru el sol se esta debilitando repentinamente **

-(Vamos ahora que hare van a saberlo y)-

-¿Pero que es esa música?-

Esa era una dulce melodía que rodeaba una nube blanca inmediatamente Hinata, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai y Zelda se durmieron dejando a Link, Naruto y Sasuke despiertos

La nube se esfumo dejando a un joven de túnica negra caer tres metros del aire chocando en el primer metro con un árbol

Sasuke preparo la chokuto, Naruto su clásico ninjutsu y Link una bomba hasta que:

-¿Donde está-ttebay…?-el joven rubio fue interrumpido por un puñetazo directo a su cara dejando a Naruto ver unos ojos azules que cada vez el mundo se volvía rojo por que le sangraba las encías y la nariz cayendo noqueado

¿?: Idiota

- ¿Dónde estás? Usuratonkachi-Sasuke recibió un combo en el estómago y un upercut eléctrico seguido de que el tipo lo agarro de las piernas lanzándole a un árbol dejando ver un símbolo en su túnica una Trifuerza pero completa

- (No creo poder sobrevivir a un adversario tan rápido pero lo intentare)-Link preparó su espada maestra siendo parado por una espada de mandoble modificada para una mano se veía una inscripción "Swiftblade"-tu eres Swiftblade-

¿?: Link que tienes amnesia soy Lion-el mago se quito la capucha para que pudiera ver sus ojos azules eléctricos y su cabello negro de la misma forma que el de Link

Naruto-guhhh, ¡Link vamos noquéalo mientras te queda tiempo-

-Imbécil-el mago sacó un arco de la nada y de un solo tiro Naruto estaba convulsionando por electricidad conducida por la flecha-¿por que tus amigos me insultan y tratan de que tú me golpees?

-(Jajajajajaja)-Link escucho una risa en su cabeza cada vez haciéndose mas rápida y terrorífica hasta un grito desgarrador una luna aterradoramente horripilante y 3 ojos rojos unos Twili unos Sheikah y unos irreconocibles para el luego cara aterradoras de Deku, Goron y Zora y una risa de un tipo con máscara en un bolso gigante

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-Link gritaba sin que nadie le escuchase mientras la cosas se acercaban lentamente luego apareció un Deku con gorro verde y lo demás desapareció-hola-el Deku le dio un pedazo de papel que decía canción de curación-Está bien la tocaré-Link tocó la canción saliendo de su mente negra y transformándose en un Deku

**Mundo real**

-LINK, LINK DESPIERTA-decía Zelda muy cerca de la boca del Deku

-Hmmn Zelda-

-Jajajajajajajajajjajajajajajaajaj-Lion se reía de link por ser un Deku

-¿De que te ríes? Link ahora esta maldito, por cierto Zelda ¿desde cuando Link es jinchuuriki?-preguntó el rubio por no saber que era una máscara mágica

-Me parece que no vienes ni de Hyrule ni de Términa, no sabes esto, Link no es un como se llame y tampoco esta maldito, parece que se puso una máscara-explica Lion

-Tenemos que llegar al templo del fuego-dijo Sasuke

Hinata y Zelda: ¡Y rápido!

Kakashi: Continuemos avanzando

**Dos días después**

Lion-Hemos llegado el templo del fuego y parece que un Goron bloquea el paso

-¿Darunia que haces aquí?- Link deku

-¿Que haces tú, Deku? Este lugar no es para seres como tú, ¡pero quien esta aquí! ¿Lion me trajiste las partituras de la canción de Saria?

-Actualmente no, Goron, Saria corre cuando yo aparezco de la nada en una nube blanca o se duerme cuando le intercambio la canción del sueño por cierto el Deku es Link, se puso una máscara mágica Deku

-Bien pero tendrás que cargarlo el templo del fuego fue asediado por Volvagia. Así que los pisos arden más que lava goron, pero sus rocas calientes son deliciosas así que ¿por qué no me traes algunas?-decia el goron emocionado

-Bien goron-

Link se molestó:

-A MI NO ME VA A CARGAR NADIE-Lion le dio un golpe en la frente noqueándolo y cargándolo

-Cuida a mi hermano-le dijo el sabio de fuego

Templo de fuego:

Habían muchos keese que atacaban a Lion que los mataba con la espada del sueño y cuchillos arrojadizos, llegaron varios keese de fuego que Naruto destruía con el rasengan y Sasuke los cortaba con la chokuto. Tres like like le absorbieron las Swiftblade a Lion, la chokuto a Sasuke y a Link de los brazos a Lion

-LINKKKKKK-de un corte de fuego los tres like likes soltaron la dos espadas y al Deku

Lion agarro a link con la punta de la swiftblade casi cortándolo

Siguieron su camino hasta que apareció un flare dancer

Con golpes continuos y una bomba, derrotaron fácilmente a flare dancer

-Esperen aquí-Lion sacó 3 botellas y un guante y metió en las botellas rocas de lava-así creo que el Goron estará bien contento-

**Mataron varios enemigos y link recupero la consciencia cuando no debía**

Lion-Bueno es el final del templo-

De la nada salió Deidara con montando a Volvagia

Todos se sorprendieron de verlo

Todos excepto Lion: (¡Estaba muerto!)

- Este será su fin esta bestia me ayudara a matarlos eternamente, ¡los convertiré en arte!-

-¿Quien es el idiota?-pregunta Lion

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIOTA? Hum-

-¡A ti! ¡¿A quién mas?! Rubio imbécil-

Deidara hizo una escultura en forma de volvagia y metio al dragon dentro de la escultura formando a un nuevo enemigo

**Dragón de lava invencible**

**VOLVAGIA**

Lo primero que hizo Link fue ponerse en el hombro de Lion

Link deku-Espero que no falles en esto, Volvagia ahora es mas fuerte de lo que yo conocía-

Sakura le lanzo un kunai que la piel de Volvagia derritió

-¿PERO QUE HIZO?-

-Verás niña insolente, ahora esta bestia tiene lava en su sangre y sus escamas son capaces de derretir cualquier cosa, ahora soy INVECIBLE CON ESTA BESTIA DE MI LADO

(MALDICION VOLVAGIA AHORA TIENE UNA PIEL DE LAVA Y NO TENGO BOTELLAS DE AGUA ESPEREN UN MOMENTO)-el mago tenia un truco en la manga: lanzarle las rocas del techo-SASUKE AHORA CORTA EL TECHO PARA HACER ESTALACTITAS,HINATA BUSCA LA MEJOR MANERA DE QUE VOLVAGIA CAIGA HACIA EL SUELO SIN METODOS DIRECTOS,ZELDA CUBRE A TODOS EN CASO DE EMERGENCIA CON AMOR DE NAYRU,SAKURA CUANDO SASUKE TERMINE TUMBA LAS ESTALAGTITAS HACIA ABAJO,KAKASHI PUEDES FUSIONAR LA TECNICA ELECTRICA CON UNA TECNICA DE AIRE DE NARUTO

-¡Pero si eso es imposible!-dijo el ninja copia-¡Además el "Fuuton: Rasen shuriken" haría mucho daño a Naruto!-

-Descuida piensa en una tormenta eléctrica te aseguro que funcionará-

-PERO QUE HAGO YO-grita Link deku

-NADA TE QUEDAS EN MI HOMBRO-

Sasuke estaba cortando con la chokuto el techo formando estalactitas, Hinata con el byakugan y con amor de Nayru de Zelda protegiéndola en las manos, le daba en el cuello a Volvagia

-NO NO NOOOOOO DEJA EL CUELLO DE MI CRIATURA NIÑA INSOLENTE-Deidara le lanzaba múltiples pájaros explosivos que con el amor de Nayru fueron bloqueados hasta que Volvagia calló con el cuello al suelo

Sasuke terminó y Sakura golpeó el suelo cayéndole las estalactitas en el cuello a Volvagia

Sai dibujó a varios tigres que atacaron a Volvagia-¡Ninpou: choujuu giga!-

Lion-AHORA-

Naruto y kakashi: ¡Arashi uzumaki: kaminari no tatsumaki!(Remolino tormenta: tornado del trueno)

El orbe de viento con electricidad fue lanzado a la cara del dragón que no pudo evitar el impacto

Luego de una gran explosión:

-MALDITOS PAGARAN CARO SU INSOLENCIA-el dragón empezó a lanzar chorros de lava volviéndose más poderoso y ahora su piel era impenetrable

-MUY BIEN ME CANSE AHORA ACTIVAR FORMA ESPACIAL-el cuerpo del mago fue cubierto por un resplandor dorado cuando de repente estaba con la armadura de Isaac Clarke((dead space 2 para ser exactos))sus espadas se convirtieron en cortadoras de plasma y el visor en ves de ser el clásico azul aqua era dorado Trifuerza

Volvagia iba a rugirle a Lion mientras los demás incluidos Deidara y Link miraban con asombro la nueva forma de Lion

Volvagia:ROARRRRRRRRRRR-en ese momento Lion lanzo a link hacia la boca de Volvagia

Zelda-LIIIIINNK-

-NOOOO-gritó Naruto

Link-ESTÁS LOCO MALDITOOOOOOOOO-

-¡Traidor!-dijo Sai

**Estomago de Volvagia**

Link en vez de morir cayó en un estómago vacío, tal vez la lava que tenía Volvagia en sus escamas originalmente estuvo en su estómago

El Deku vio en una pared del estomago una partitura

Minueto de la lava

Link vio que la ocarina del tiempo se convirtió en las gaitas Deku así que empezó a tocar la canción cuando termino de inmediato salió del estomago y Volvagia perdió su habilidad pero lanzo una bola de fuego dirigido hacia Link deku, cuando de pronto Darunia salió y recibió el fuego. Link cayó al piso y Volvagia tenia un bulto en su cabeza. Lion dio un salto y cuando corto el bulto en forma de cruz.

Volvagia exploto dejando a Deidara en la salida

-MALDITOS MALDITOS SEAN TODOS USTEDES, HUM-Deidara desapareció

-Darunia- Lion volvió a su forma natural y se acerco al Goron

-Li-o-n has sido un bu-en amigo dame las rocas para de-scan-sar en paz-Lion le dio las 3 botellas, las vació y las puso en sus manos-graci-as to-ma esto-le dio el medallón del fuego y pereció. Lion le cerró los ojos

-Darunia fue un buen Goron, vieron a Rauru morir, ya me había dado el medallón de la luz-les mostró los dos medallones y los guardó en su túnica

-Estuviste ahí-decía Zelda triste

-Sí-dijo secamente

Link deku-ENTONCES DEBEMOS DE LLEGAR AL TEMPLO DEL BOSQUE-

-No se le entiende nada con esa vocecita, a ver Link quítate la máscara-Link hizo lo dicho y volvió a ser Hylian

-Amo tener mi forma normal-

-BIEN VAMOS EN MOVIMIENTO. SEGÚN LINK DEBEMOS IR AL TEMPLO DEL BOSQUE ASI QUE VAMOS AL BOSQUE-TEBAYYO-

Lion y Sasuke: No seas tan confiado estúpido/dobe

-Tendremos que hacer una parada a la granja Lon lon tal vez Malon tenga a Epona para hacer una vista rápida del Bosque Kokiri-decía el mago entusiasmado

Link: LECHE LON LON

Naruto: LECHEEEE

Link y Naruto: LECHE LON LONNNNNN-los rubios salieron adelante dejando a los demás atrás

Lion-Los ninjas pueden ir mas rápido saltando, Zelda y yo volaremos-decía en tono de líder yéndose todos hacia la granja Lon lon

-A mí no me das órdenes-Sasuke estaba de mal humor y se adelantó

-Sasuke-kun-Hinata fue tras él

-¡Hey teme!-Naruto vio como su compañero se alejaba

Pokemongray: ¿Bueno les gustó? Es de los más largos que he escrito, si les gustó: review,fav o follow. 2 minutos de silencio por rauru y darunia

Espero que les haya gustado

Adióssssssss

Larareshiram97: ¡Tadaima! ¡Ya volví!. Sí, ya debieron notar lo gamer que es mi amigo gray. Ahora mismo escribiré el siguiente capítulo.

¿Reviews?

¡Se despide ahora Larareshiram97!


	8. Historias en el Rancho Lon lon

Pokemongraymaster:

Bueno creo que les gusto mi capitulo sobre el templo del fuego así que 2 caps para saber sobre mi estilo y si querían saber la historia de Lion y Josué este es su cap.

Estamos en Hyrule-ttebayo

Capítulo 8: Historias en el Rancho Lon lon

Rancho Lon lon

-Jiraiya-sama mira es un rancho-decía Josué Uchiha

-Josué ve mas tranquilo puede ser que sean hostiles con los visitantes-una pelirroja estaba afuera del rancho montando una yegua llamando la atención de Jiraiya-¡MIRA ESA BELLEZA VOY POR ELLA¡-decía el sabio empezando a correr

Jiraiya-sama nunca vas a cambiar

**Pueblo de Kakariko**

-¿Eso es lo suficiente rápido que puedes llegar? Llegaré primero yo a tomar leche tu recibirás menos/eso crees tú-decían lo rubios sujetándose la rodillas y jadeando por el cansancio que toma ir de la montaña de la muerte hasta el rancho lon lon

-TEME YA LLEGASTE AQUÍ-decía el rubio dando un gran respiro

-Sí hemos llegado y ese loco vestido de blanco trepando por los techos-el tipo de inmediato bajo del techo tumbo al azabache al suelo y con el filo de un brazalete-cuchillo le amenazaba el cuello

-Cuidado con tus palabras especialmente en mi forma asesina-el pelinegro se monto en la torre de kakariko saco de la nada una maquina voladora y empezó a planear yendo mas lejos dejando a los demás lejos se veía que encima de la maquina voladora estaba Zelda por lo que se entendía el significado de "vamos a ir volando"

-LINK SE VA A QUEDAR CON LA LECHE CORRE-los rubios dejaron de hablar y corrieron al final Lion y Zelda llegaron primero pero esperaron a Link y a los demás para entrar. Los primeros en entrar fueron Link y Lion ya que Naruto se desmayó al llegar al rancho

-Jiraiya-sama no deberíamos estar aquí llamara mucho la atención con esa escalera-decía Josué intranquilo por lo que hacia el ero-sennin

-PERO MIRA ESA BELLEZA ¿POR QUE NO LE COQUETEAS Y ME DEJAS HACER UN LIBRO SOBRE TU PAREJA?-decía el sennin viendo a la pelirroja por la ventana

-Jiraiya-sama insisto que debemos irnos-

-Mira se va a quitar el sostén y ¿Josué?-el Uchiha no estaba ahí mas bien se escondió

-¿QUE MIRAS TU MALDITO PERVERTIDO?-el mago de ropajes negros se transformo en un robot con escafandra ((un big daddy de la saga rapture de bioshock))lo siguiente que hizo fue destrozar la escalera con un taladro agarrar a Jiraiya y pisarle la cabeza afortunadamente el ero-sennin no recibió daño grave pero Link tomo su espalda y lo lanzo hacia el piso pisándole el estomago luego

-Jiraiya-sama PERVERTIDO-se escucharon que el anterior equipo Kakashi se lanzo a patadas hacia Jiraiya mientras Hinata quedaba traumatizada especialmente por la forma de Lion y la masacre a Jiraiya, mientras Kakashi leía su libro tranquilamente sin prestarle mucha importancia a la situación

-Ingo, mira es quien vio a mi hija, ¡matémoslo!-Talon e Ingo se unieron a la masacre empezando a patear al sennin dando un daño critico a Jiraiya

Malon vestida salió de la habitación del gallinero, dejó que salieran las vacas y Epona, el grupo dio un retroceso y Hinata temiendo lo peor abrazo a Sasuke quedando el azabache sonrojado

La vacas y Epona aplastaron violentamente al ero-sennin dejándolo un poco desangrado ((para no decir parecía un cadáver))e inconsciente Josué vio que el robot con escafranda desapareció se le resbalaron los lentes y recibió un puñetazo de la nada pero uso un jutsu para librarse de su atacante

-Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu- la gran bola de fuego fue esquivada por Lion por unos cuantos centímetros

-Momento, tú no eres ese ladrón de Términa, perdón lo hice por confusión-

Josué se molestó

-COMO VOY A PODER PAGAR UNOS LENTES DE NUEVO. VAS A PAGARLOS TÚ-

-ESPERA UN MOMENTO YO NO HICE NADA-

-PUES ME LOS TENDRAS QUE PAGAR AHORA MISMO-

Lion empezaba a irritarse

-MIRA ES SIMPLE, LOS COMPRAS A 100 RUPIAS EN CUALQUIER LADO-

-¿QUE SON RUPIAS ACASO ESTAS LOCO?

Entonces Josué vio como Zelda enseñaba a los demás sobre el valor de las rupias, con las rupias que de mala gana le dio Lion

-ZELDA SABES CUANTO ODIO QUE ME PIDAN PRESTADO EL DINERO-en cuanto a ti-Lion le dio varias rupias azules hasta el monto de 100 rupias-cambia esto pero si te dan restos de rupias dámelas o sufrirás las consecuencias-

-Bien seré tranquilo, ¿pero dónde queda una tienda exactamente?-

-Descuida, he guardado unos lentes de contacto que papá utilizo. Descuida los lavé bien-decía Malon mirando a Josué y a Link igualmente

-En serio gracias-el Uchiha volteo a Lion-¿como era que se llamaba?-

-Malon, imbécil-respondió malhumorado el Hylian multi-formas

El Uchiha se puso los lentes de contacto, una tarea difícil hasta que golpeo a Lion y se los puso a la fuerza

Era de noche. Jiraiya todavía seguía inconsciente

-Saben algo, debería decirles mi historia. Por que nadie sabe de mi por aquí, ok se las cuento-decía Lion emocionado de que conozcan su historia

_-Hace como 15 años naci yo-_

-NACISTE EN EL MISMO TIEMPO QUE NOSOTROS-Decían Link y Zelda que tenían la misma edad de Lion

-Como decía-decía Lion algo molesto

_Soy un Hylian que por razones que desconozco, llegué a Términa a la edad de 10, comencé una aventura que nadie olvidaría, Taelt mi hada en ese momento me acompañó a tres castillos, el castillo del coraje me enseñó muchas cosas sobre el valor, su jefe era un héroe que callo en una maldición, al matarlo me dio una espada mandoble de nombre swiftblade por el nombre del héroe y luego crucé a toda velocidad un acantilado_

-UN ACANTILADO-decían todos confundidos

-Descuiden, solo quería probar si me daban su atención-decía en tono de broma Lion

_El castillo de la sabiduría me dio conocimientos sin precedentes y mi habilidad de hacer un análisis rápido, su jefe era un dragón llamado Sorono, el dragón mas viejo de todos, no lo mate, él me dejó matar un virus que tenia en su mente que le causaba demencia. Luego de eso me dejó el uso de la magia elemental, mi castillo más desafiante fue el castillo del poder. Aprendí que mi fuerza puede llegar a limites que puedan superar cualquier enemigo, su jefe era un tipo un tipo muy extraño tenia una lanza de cristal se llamaba Ark ((perdón por el retraso todavía estoy en la torre 3 de terranigma y si ark es un personaje de terranigma))una batalla que no olvidare le atravesé con mi espada de oro, cuando le traspasé el cuerpo su lanza de cristal se destruyó y se adhirió a mi espada formando la espada del sueño y Ark me dio su espíritu transformándome en un tipo de 14 años_

_Ahora tenía la mejor aventura de todas: evitar que la luna choque con Términa en un año_

_Resulta que llegué a un bosque y me encontré un Stalfo, ese Stalfo era Skull kid, tenía una hada que resultó ser hermana de Taelt. Intercambiamos hadas y me encontré una flauta, Taya la hermana de Taelt dijo que era la flauta de Skull kid la cual llamaba flauta de los Deku. Le devolví la flauta y me dio una ocarina a la cual le puso un nombre raro, el poder de dormir, bueno también me enseño una canción, viajé muchos territorios le di múltiples instrumentos a varias personas. Pero una ciudad simplemente me encantó: Ciudad Luz. Esa ciudad nunca la sacaré de mi mente, en fin una de las cosas que hice fue darle la guitarra de las olas a un joven trece añero Mikau. Me quedaban pocos días y el mismo día de la destrucción era mi cumpleaños, fui a ver a Skull kid y le di a Taya. Un largo trayecto sin hada es difícil pero aprendí a luchar sin hada. Al final quede con tres días, llegué a un lugar llamado el templo del sueño, y ya me quedaba una hora. Agarre otra ocarina la del tiempo y la toque para teletransportarme a la luna, toqué la canción del tiempo doble e hice que la luna llegara varios años mas tarde. Construí la dimensión del sueño y cuando terminé toque la canción del sueño para congelarme cuando en un tiempo me volvieran a necesitar_

-Hiciste sacrificios nobles, amigo-Link y Lion estrecharon manos

-Hey Josué, ¿por qué no nos cuentas tu historia-ttebayo?-Preguntó Naruto entusiasmado

-Bien se las contare-

(Larareshiram97: Aquí voy)

_Yo era un shinobi del Clan Uchiha, viví en Konoha por muchos años. Me gradué de la academia ninja a los 9 años. Me convertí en Chunin a los 12 y Jounin a mis 15 años de edad. Mi madre siempre quiso que me convirtiera en un gran ninja y superara a mis hermanos, por eso me esforcé mucho en lograrlo, tanto que hacer amigos no me parecía importante. Pero eso cambió cuando conocí a Shisui Uchiha y a los hijos de nuestro líder Fugaku-sama: Itachi y Sasuke._

Sasuke, abrió los ojos

-¿Lo conoces, teme?-Pregunta Naruto

-No recuerdo haberlo visto-dijo Sasuke

-Continuaré, no me recuerdas porque fue hace mucho-

_Shisui era muy amable, Itachi era muy serio como yo. Pero Sasuke era para mí el más especial de los tres. Era un niño muy alegre, llegué a decir que me gustaría haberlo tenido como hermano._

-¿Sasuke alegre? Jajaja ¡que chiste!-El jinchuuriki se reía

-Hmp-Sasuke sólo hizo su monosílabo favorito

_Un día decidí irme de la aldea para recorrer el mundo y perfeccionar mis habilidades. Mi taijutsu era bueno, siempre fui hábil para genjutsu y mis ninjutsus eran buenos también, pero quería mejorar. No quería dejar a mis amigos, pero quise hacerme fuerte por ellos. Cuando le dije a Fugaku-sama que me iría, él me dijo que cuando regresara me convertiría en el nuevo sensei de Sasuke. Con eso en mente me animé mucho más. Luego de varios años de entrenamiento me encontré a Jiraiya-sama de camino y viajábamos juntos hacia Konoha. Luego un vórtice nos atrapó y llegamos a este mundo. _

-Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo Sasuke. Ahora que te encontré quiero entrenarte y volver a divertirme contigo como en los viejos tiempos-

-Tonterías-respondió el Uchiha menor

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Hinata estaba molesta

-Pero… Sasuke-

-¡Me dejaste! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar mientras tú te entrenabas?! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Tú ya no me conoces! ¡No conoces lo profundo de mi odio! ¡Mataré a Itachi y tendré mi venganza! ¡!...-Sasuke se calló al sentir un abrazo

-No me volveré a ir… No sé cuales fueron los motivos de Itachi. Pero ahora estoy contigo y seré tu hermano. Quiero que sonrías de nuevo y dejes ese odio atrás-Decía Josué

-¿Hermano?-Sasuke no se sentía cómodo con esa palabra

-Yo no voy a traicionarte, otouto-

-Hazle caso, Sasuke. Él no parece una mala persona-dijo Malon

-….-Josué se sonrojó un poco al ver a Malon-(Es muy hermosa, ¡rayos! ¡No debí pasar tanto tiempo con Ero-sennin!)-

(Larareshirma97: Aquí termina mi parte)

**Castillo de Ganondorf**

-Konan, Ganondorf necesita mi persona, vigila bien mi cuerpo, no quiero que descubran que he sanado sin razón alguna-decía Nagato a Konan para que Pain viera a Ganondorf

-¿Ganondorf para que requiere mi presencia?-

-Para esto Pain, un mago se nos ha unido su nombre es Vaati-un mago Minish de piel gris, ojos rojos, una capa oscura y ropajes Minish apareció

-Donde sea que se halle, asesinaré a Link a como dé lugar. Pero también quiero poder e inmortalidad-

Continuará…

Pokemongraymaster:

¿Que tal? Parece que Vaati ha aparecido así que manténgase alerta, el siguiente capitulo aparecerán unos personajes que nos acompañaron en Wind Waker y Minish Cap

Curiosidad: originalmente Lion iba a tener un hada llamada Neolis, pero decidí que un mago no necesita un hada, solo un gran conocimiento

Adiossssssssssssss

Larareshiram97: ¡Dejen su comentario abajo! Gray hará el cap 9 y luego yo haré los tres caps que sigan.


End file.
